


Sunshine's Around Me

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Some Other Spring [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Prompt 125: Sunlight





	Sunshine's Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com) for being a super awesome beta!
> 
> Title from "[Some Other Spring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nwRPeKJhyc)"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free. Please send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**

A rustling sound woke Harry. He rolled onto his back and blinked at the roof of the tent. Though he was alone, he was sweaty and warm beneath the nylon and polyester of the sleeping bag. 

Slowly, he dressed and unzipped the flap. The sunlight filtered through the trees, golden light caused the dew to sparkle, and fell across Louis where he sat by the fire, stoking the flames. 

Harry crawled out and settled down beside Louis.

“Morning, sunshine.” Louis turned, smiling and beautiful. The dawn sun illuminated his face and he glowed.

Maybe camping wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
